


Many words to describe Magnus

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Introspection, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec describes Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many words to describe Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for you! Daily upload :)  
> Prompt: beautiful
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Magnus is stunning, sexy and powerfull, the center of attention everytime he enters a room. He‘s also extravagant, with his well-fitted outfits and always perfect hair and make-up. Mysterious is his past and present to many, but me. To me the only mystery remains in our future, but I’m not worried about it, as long as we‘re together everything will be just fine. 

To me Magnus is simply beautiful, not becouse of his looks, but becouse everytime he looks at me I see his love and kindness and each time I love him just a little bit more than before.


End file.
